In the field of logging (e.g., wireline logging, logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD)), various techniques can be used to identify a variety of characteristics of a subterranean well structure and the surrounding earth formations. In some examples, well logging can be conducted by sound, electrical current, electromagnetic waves, or high energy nuclear particles (e.g., gamma particles and neutrons). In an example usage, well logging can be used to evaluate the quality or integrity of a well structure. The accuracy of this determination is not only important for correctly assessing the quality of construction of a well, but also is critical in identifying well damage during the course of oilfield operations. These assessments are essential to the safety and economy of these operations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.